


Welcome back

by Narbenkind



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Higgs Monaghan Being Higgs Monaghan, Nudity in General, Public Nudity, Riding, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narbenkind/pseuds/Narbenkind
Summary: You find yourself on the Beach with Higgs. || Short-Story, Drabble
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Higgs Monaghan/Other(s), Higgs Monaghan/Reader, Higgs Monaghan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Welcome back

Waves crashing just beneath your feet, while the soft waves tickle your heels. The ocean breeze making you shiver slightly as the smell of salt and sand fills your senses. You just lay there for a while, eyes closed, listening to the soothing sounds of the water.

Dark, gravelly sand and grey clouds.

That’s all you can see through one eye peaked open. Your head rests on Higgs’s arm and you can feel the warmth of his breath on the back of your neck. Makes goosebumps appear on your otherwise smooth skin. You remember completing the mission you had been sent to do. Remember there being MULEs to fight off. Blood on your hands and on your suit.

_His golden mask was still in place but it was still all to obvious. Your breath hitched but he was already there to soothe you. “There’s a little bed and breakfast on the beach. We can go and clean up. Have the morning to ourselves.” Higgs coos in your ear, hugging you to the front of him as you two were standing at the edge of a building. It was clear; so god damn vivid what plans he had for you._

_“A treacherous idea.” You sighed, shaking your head. The presence of the Bts triggered your allergic reaction or were those real tears? You could not tell, because you wanted to fell sad. To feel betrayed. But more than anything you felt nothing. Besides, you will come back... Will you not?_

_Higgs had ways on convincing you. Always does. Whatever Higgs wants, Higgs gets. “We'll be back from the other side before you know it.”_

_With a slight shove, you stumbled backwards, scrambling too late to catch before you are tumbling off the edge. You did not scream. You just let darkness consume you. Because in the end, you did it all for him._

You’re brought back to the shore at the feeling of Higgs's arm pulling you closer to his chest. Feel his heartbeat and the rumble in his chest as he mumbles ‘good morning’ against your shoulder. A familiar feeling is settling over you. You smile and press a small kiss to the inside of his arm. “Morning.”

His lips stay on your skin, kissing a path up your shoulder blade to the crook of your neck. You watch his hand as it travels from your thigh, to squeeze your hip, up to your breast. A tiny part of you wants to protest. The sensible part that knows you should be heading to the other side to get into a tent in a nearby camp and _then_ you can fuck each other senseless. But this fucking beach. It does things to the both of you. It is your special place, where you can ravage each other.

Higgs tweaks your nipple and chuckles when your body reacts involuntarily, backing your ass into his erection.

“Want me, honey?” Higgs somehow manages to sound both innocent and smug at the same time. It’s not fair. He does it often and you’re left defenseless because his puppy dog eyes combined with the sinful sound of his voice and smirk play so well in his favor.

“Mhm,” You hum, nodding against his arm and rolling yourself against him again.

Usually, he’d make you work for it. Make you beg for him. But he lets you get away with a small whimper because he can feel your slick on the underside of his length. He removes his hand from your breast and uses it to direct himself to your slit, pushing through your barrier and sliding into you smoothly. He gives himself a moment to feel you. To feel your cunt contract around him in a delicious grip. But it’s short-lived when you take control and grind against him, hiking a leg on his hip to allow him to reach deeper inside.

“Atta girl. Spread wide for me.” Higgs grunts, naked as you two are, he can watch your bodies part and collide over and over. “So good. So fuckin’ good.” He grips your ass and pushes you into the sand.

Your mind is clouded. You continue to watch the waves roll to the shore and lazily wash away. All you can feel is Higgs. Him thrusting into you and his large, gripping hands all over your body. Then he hits a spot, a certain angle, and the clouds vanish.

You push him to his back, remove yourself just to straddle his waist and reconnect your bodies. You sink down until he is fully inside and wait a moment to take him in. The way his hair are tousled and his mouth stays slightly agape, breathless. His eyes are crystal blue, looking over your face before indulging himself and looking at your breasts.

You begin to move and he welcomes it with a playful slap on your thigh, before he grips your hip roughly. Beneath his beard, you notice his jaw clench. He is ready to fucking blow but he is trying to hold off. There is pleasure in the pain of it. You can feel his fingertips against your bones under his vice grip. He breathes through clenched teeth and flared nostrils when you begin to move again. He watches intently, watches your face contort when he brushes against your sweet spot. How your breasts bounce as you roll your hips. How his length disappears inside you.

Higgs’s face dusts with a blush and the veins on his neck are more and more visible the more he tries to hold back. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum, sweetheart. Gonna fuckin’ cum. Fuck, right now.” And he throws his head back, bucking his hips into you.

He fills you and it is delicious. Warm and thick. You ride him through it, a grin on your face as you watch him twist and convulse beneath you, milking him of all he is worth. His flesh returns to its normal pale shade as he calms and his head rests against the wet sand. He looks at you through lidded eyes and grins, patting you on the side of your thigh and nodding. “Welcome back, darlin'”

The sound of waves crashing rings in your ears.


End file.
